Fire and Ice
by iwillbethemockingjay
Summary: Set after breaking dawn, it revolves around Rosalie and Jacob relationship/fights and Renesmee's struggle to fit in human world. Check it out if you love Jacob and Rosalie brawls XD RosalieXEmmett and JacobXRenesmee included. New writer please lend a hand :)
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

 **Chapter 1**

"You crazy dog!" she screamed.

"You heartless prom queen!" he yelled.

"You stinking, assho-,"

"STOP IT!" Renesmee shouted. "Enough! Both of you" Renesmee sighed and gave a frustrated shake of her head to Jacob and Rosalie who seemed ready to pounce on each other. Esme ascended the stairs , she was used to the constant bickering between Jacob and Rosalie, well everyone in the family was. She looked over to Renesmee, who had stopped aging a month ago, she looked really sad.

"Renesmee, Honey I-" Rosalie started, she looked guilty.

"No, Aunt Rose I have had enough of this already. I understand that you hate each other but that does not mean you should pounce on each other at every opportunity you get." Renesmee let out a sigh and stormed towards her room.

Jacob gave Rosalie an eye roll and ran after Renesmee. Rosalie sat on the sofa and pressed her fingertips against her temple. Esme came down to sit beside her.

"I know it's difficult but can't you pretend to be nic to him while Renesmee is around." she said.

"I tried; he just makes it all so difficult with his stupid blonde jokes, stubborn attitude and that god awful smell!" Rosalie said irritated.

"Your fights just end up hurting her and I am sure that's not what you want." Esme said as she got up.

"Carlisle will be home any minute, you do remember that we promised Renesmee that we will go out on dinner with her and some of her friends tonight?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I will get ready." Rosalie said quietly as she went towards the stairs.

"And Jacob is going to be there too, so behave yourself." Esme told her sternly. Rosalie nodded and left.

The rest of the Cullen had gone hunting to stock up before tonight's dinner. When they came back Emmett found Rosalie in front of the vanity mirror in their room fixing a loose strand of her golden blond hair in her bun which refused to obey and slide down ever so slightly on her face. He noticed that she looked irritated and he knew it was not because of that hair strand. He went over behind her and wrapped his arms over her waist. He gently kissed her neck and whispered in her ear

"What's bothering my Angel?". His voice tickled her.

"A dog." She huffed. Emmett chuckled.

"What did he do now? Some more stupid blonde jokes? I will beat the shit out of him." He said as he planted another kiss on her shoulder sending electric sensations down her body.

"No" Rosalie said moving away from his embrace, it muddled her thoughts.

"It's my fault too, Jacob and my fights are hurting Renesmee. I try so hard to make things better but they end up getting worse. I don't want to hurt her." She turned to face Emmett and pouted which made him wanna kiss her.

"Just try and ignore him. You'll do fine and even if you don't I'll be there to hold you back." He winked and gave her a peck on the cheek.

 **Renesmee POV**

Jacob came after me to my room.

"I am so sorry Nessie."

He came close to me but I pushed him away. "No, you are not forgiven." I said as firmly as I could. I plopped on my bed, I could see my reflection on the window glass, it's just been eight years yet I looked like an eighteen year old. At least I had stopped aging; behind me Jacob looked exactly they way I had seen him since I first opened my eyes. I saw guilt in his eyes.

"Please don't be upset, you are leaving in a few months I want you to be happy as you can be while you are here with me." He said. He gently kissed the back of my hand which sent warmth throughout me, I could not stay upset with him for long, its just impossible. And he was right, I was going to leave for college in a few months. Dartmouth. As a kid I never got to go to school but now I have the chance to go to college, make new friends, study new subjects and live on my own. Jacob wanted to come along but Billy had been so ill lately it felt wrong to leave him alone and also because I wanted to see how it felt to live without everyone rushing to fulfil my every demand. I locked fingers of my hand with his and looked at him.

"Please forgive me. I swear I will never get into fight with that blon-, Rosalie ever again." He said with a pleading tone. His eyes made me melt and I had to give in. I nodded and gave him my crooked smile which he loved. He put his arms around me and leaned in to kiss on my cheek. Dad was home and he had a very strict eye on Jacob. We swayed for a few minutes in each other's arms before I reluctantly pulled away.

"Come on get ready, we are gonna be late." I told Jacob as I went over to my closet.

I was taking my family to dinner with my friends with whom I'd be starting college. It was actually my father's idea but I didn't mind it. I had looked up the list of students travelling to Dartmouth from Forks and had even met some of them when I was appearing for final year exams. Well Carlisle made ,me take the exam through college, obviously he had to bend some rules and make up some stuff but fortunately it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Edward POV**

"Did you see anything?"

I asked Alice for the fifth time. She was getting annoyed now and practically yelled at me,

"No Edward, both of them are trying really hard to make the evening pleasant for Nessie and until they decide otherwise I won't see anything."

Bella put her hands on my shoulders and said,

"It will be fine Edward. Rose and Jake love Renesmee and they are not foolish to do something in public."

I tried to agree but their fights had been starting to take their toll on Renesmee. It was bothering us all. I was sitting on the chair in Alice and Jasper's room; I had put the idea of family dinner with Renesmee's friends in her head. I wanted to have an insight in the minds of those girls. Even though Bella would say that I am excessively protective for a father of a half vampire, my little girl was off to live on her own away from us and I needed to be sure of everything. Renesmee was looking forward for this evening too. I didn't want any arguments from Rosalie and Jacob to ruin the day.

Bella placed a kiss on my forehead and said,

"It will be alright."

And I prayed it would.

Dinner as Alice had predicted was sordid and the girls had very little on their minds than studies though I would have to warn Renesmee about some of them. Rose and Jacob had been completely oblivious to one another and that was the closest they could come to a friendly relationship.

So we were driving back home, Rosalie in her red convertible with Renesmee and her friends and I was driving the Volvo with Bella, Jacob and Emmett.

Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had left early because after a waiter slipped and broke his tooth, Jasper found it very difficult to stay. _You would think after all these years we would be able to make it through one night?_

Just then convertible in front of us took another turn out of the way. I went after it trying to keep up; ever since Nessie came along I tried to drive less rashly. But even after a thousand warnings and the fact that there were four human girls in her car Rosalie seemed to be pumping it up. As I was cursing Rosalie's offhandedness the car took a halt in front of a familiar looking building. Rosalie got down and was walking over to my car, I gave her a nod before she could come all the way so she turned and went inside the building.

"Carlisle called. She's gone to pick up some documents for him." I said to the confused faces looking at me.

After even less than five minutes Jacob started tapping his toe, surfing through channels at a very high speed, pushing volume buttons and turning the heater on and off.

I tried to endure it but it kept on getting worse,

"Why don't you go and check what's taking her so long?" I suggested. _Anything to get him out of my car._

He shot daggers at me. _Well he had done his best at being 'friends' with Rosalie_. Just then his cell phone rang; it was Renesmee. She said the exact same thing I said but this time he got out.

"I don't think we should push it this far. This is enough for today." Emmett grumbled; he was always overprotective of Rosalie when Jacob was around.

"I think they are doing just fine." I said to Emmett who had now started tapping his toe.

 **Inside the building.**

"Excuse me miss, I am here to collect some documents on account of Carlisle Cullen." Jacob asked the worn out brunette sitting across the desk.

"His daughter is picking them up right now." She yawned rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"Yes I am with her; can you tell me which way she went?" Jacob asked.

She looked quite irritated, the lights flickered and she looked up at Jacob her face seemed far more interested now.

"Fifth floor. Use the elevator."

She said almost flirtatiously eyeing him up and down. But then the picture of the supermodel blonde, who just went by, flashed in her mind and she heavily exhaled.

The elevator was crammy and Jacob had to bend a little as he hit the seventh floor button. He would usually have taken the stairs but he was wearing a very expensive suit today as he wanted everything to be perfect for Renesmee and he did not want to sweat in it. God knew he did that a lot.

The lift door opened after a few seconds to see the porcelain face of the only blond Cullen smiling a fake smile at him.

As if she knew what would annoy him more she got in the cramped lift but keeping her distance from Jacob as if he had some contagious virus. As the lift door closed she wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"I didn't know they allowed dogs inside the building." She said.

Jacob growled.

 _How can someone be so unbearable?_

The only fact that she was standing next to him was irritating him. Jacob was controlling his urge to back answer, it would only make the situation worse and he had promised Nessie, no more fights with blonde.

 _For Nessie, For Nessie_ he chanted.

Just then the lift stopped somewhere in between as all the lights went out. After a few seconds a single small light bulb glowed in the corner. The gorgeous blonde was giving Jacob an accusing stare. He quickly replied,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rosalie ignored him. She was starting to get worried. _Things always go wrong when he was around,_ She thought.

"It would have been more helpful if vampires glowed in dark you know." Jacob said trying to keep an innocent face.

"This is not funny, mutt. Do you have any idea how much you stink?" she said, her face glowing with anger. Hairs spilling from her perfect bun.

"You don't practically smell like roses to me." Jacob said grouchily. Jacob looked at her, in her fitted silver gown over her skin which looked like china. _How dumb are humans to think she is real?_

Rosalie however took it the wrong way,

"What is that on your shirt?" she said faking curiosity and pointing at his shirt.

He started to look when she said,

"Is that drool?"

His nostrils flared. He gave up any attempt to control his temper.

 _Seems like I am going to be stuck here for some while might as well have some fun._

"Very funny Blondie, I have one for you too, Do you know why a blonde applied lipstick to her head?" he asked.

She stayed silent but Jacob could hear her grit her teeth and so he continued taking pleasure in saying every next syllable.

"Because she was trying to make up her mind."

He started shaking with laughter and accidently touched her. A dangerous look crossed her face,

"Keep your hands to yourself." She said through gritted teeth.

"Like I was dying to do that." Jacob said heatedly.

"If only Renesmee would have not loved you so much, it would have not even taken me a second to rip off your throat." She said angrily.

"At least the feeling is mutual and unfortunately for you Nessie does love me, so I will be here for a very long time, stuff that into your nonexistent brain." Jacob said furiously.

The documents were almost ashes in Rosalie's hands now.

"You might not want to talk to me like that again." She fumed.

"Why? Do you think I am scared of you blood sucking leeches?" Jacob said in a challenging manner.

Even though she was very tall, Jacob was physically huge and towered over her in this cramped lift.

"You wouldn't dare-" she growled.

She was not afraid of him but she was never the one up for a fight, it was Emmett's job.

Jacob locked her wrists, took the papers out of her hand before she crumbled them into nonexistence and then both of them pounced for each other's throats.

 _ **XXX**_

 **Like it? Don't like it? Please review and let me know if I should continue. Just let me know someone is reading this.**


End file.
